guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Exquisite Surmia Carving
I have an image to prove it's existence, anyne help me with uploading?Dekboi. 11:24, 2 September 2007 (CDT) I got one too, but its basically crap, since its just for quest reward.--4.243.43.40 11:26, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Are you sure? i accepted the reward but he didnt take it off me. Or is it for another quest?Dekboi. 12:14, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Still looking for a use since completing the quest... Should I upload an image for it taken from my inventory? --Sunyavadin 18:17, 2 September 2007 (BST) Yeah if you could please since i dunno how :PDekboi. 12:28, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :See Exquisite Surmia Carving 13:00, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::Ok, its just a pile of garbage as far as I can tell. AND it ALWAYS drops, meaning you are only going to get 1 somewhat useful item out of the chest per run. Shit sucks.--4.242.42.62 13:55, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::I got one too. I think it may be possible to display it in your hall of monuments, on the minipet monument, since it was said that this monument could be used to display "minipets and collectable items". Couls someone try that out? -- Funky Jah (talk) 14:50, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Doesn't work on the Hall. This thing bugs. 150.135.23.31 23:34, 2 September 2007 (CDT) I'm guessing bugged also, since the Temple quest makes mention of bringing one back. The charr should have taken it, but he didn't. Aw, it's useless.System Of A Guild 13:21, 4 September 2007 (CDT) does anyone else see that this looks like a burning titan with its hands out stretched :First thing I thought. System Of A Guild 12:12, 6 September 2007 (CDT) So it can be used to finish the quest again without going in the dungeon? --Birchwooda Treehug 06:36, 7 September 2007 (CDT) This item will be taken away from you when you accept reward now. I tried to get reward without killing Murakai. It will update 2nd part of quest, but you still need to kill her to get the reward. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 06:31, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :i did that all, finished quest but still have the carving--19px Fighterbitsj--STALK MEH 14:18, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::I remember that, pretty funny =P -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:57, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :::When i went my teammates entered before i could take the quest but i did the dungeon anyway, now i have a carving but cant hand it in since the quest requires you to kill murakai as well as have a carving before he'll take it and give the reward, but killing murakai will just result in me getting ANOTHER carving.... --MLegion 14:53, 8 August 2008 (UTC) uhhhh i don't think it's fixed. i'm here right now with one carving because i didn't take the quest in the beginning. 00:30, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Category? Is this a collectable drop ora quest item? Bottle 10:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :It's a quest item. —Dr Ishmael 13:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC)